creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
One Single Instant
When something is going at the speed of light, to them, everything has stopped moving. And when someone is going faster than the speed of light, to everyone else, they have stopped moving. Forever trapped in what I call the Loop. We cannot go faster than light. The reason why is because speed is determined by distance, (which is equal to space), and time. Space and time define everything. If you go slower than still, how fast are you? Moving -1 mile per hour? How? If when you get to the speed of light, and everything around you is still, then when you go faster, you break speed. And so you break space and time. Time is frozen for them, or at least…next to. Using a high speed and high quality camera, you can capture light and play it slow enough so as to see light casually moving. So light is not instant. Light takes time. Time that can be slowed down with a good camera. When something is going at the speed of light, to them, everything has not stopped moving. Instead, everything is moving extremely slow. So when one goes at the speed of which everything around them stops moving, they are traveling faster than light, and not breaking space or time. But this cannot be used. For to everyone around you, you have been trapped. In the Loop. A single image being suspended in time. Like an animation, being quickly restarted at the second frame, so only one single image is shown. One single instance.  No one knows what happens to you when you Loop. As like being in a black hole, we can theorize, we can use what we think we know about physics to deduce an explanation or guess. But we don’t know. But I do. Because I have been stuck in the Loop for one single looping instant of eternal hell. That can never end because it needs to start to end, and it needs to end to restart, and yet it never does either. I can do what I please, and yet everyone is stuck in limbo. My limbo, with no one in it. I don’t know how to know anymore. I have such great findings and yet to show anyone is pointless. Because anything I do is in one single never ending instant. I am trapped in space time. Trapped in the Loop. Forever.  I could easily end the world. And for all I know I will. I will eventually deplete the world’s food source in one single instant. One single Loop. All the world’s cows, eaten and by me. All the world’s water drunk by me. For in the Loop I cannot die. But I can’t do studies on why not with nothing that can respond to experiments. All I can do is Loop. I just eat and hope that some way to end this will come into my grasp. But when in the Loop, my grasp is meaningless. I wonder sometimes how life is outside. I am stuck in one moment, yet life still moves. But at one moment a man is living. And for the rest of time until he dies sick and old. And the next of the same moment he is dead due to me trying to get him to see me and help. Two of the same are different. I wish I could tell others out this, about the possibility of new dimensions being made by me eating a donut, but no. I am stuck in here. The whole world at my disposal. And me unstoppable to even my own attempts of murder. Woe is me? No. I am just in the loop. It technically will end quickly, but It never will for me. I have so many wonders to see. Questions to ask of no one. I see nothing of substance. And yet, I can almost see something twitching on the horizon. No. Except-.. could it be? It seems so vivid. No, I think to myself, I’ve been stuck by myself for god knows how long. And my mind needs a companion. I am simply hallucinating. I look back however. No.. it couldn’t be.. but, I continue to look over staring at the slightly unbelievable sight ahead of me. No… I thought, slightly isn’t the right word… I saw it getting bigger, sifting and morphing its shape as it slowly filled the gap around. From here it looked like the size of my legs to my waist. It started getting closer. I stared for but a moment before I started off, running from my own mind as I can only assume it was getting closer and I was only wasting my efforts. Why am I so worried? I can’t die? But that was what I was worried about. What if I simply failed? What if I can die? If the devil can move here, and I can move, what if everyone else can? What if they just CHOOSE not to? What if they WANT ME TO SUFFER? WHAT IF THEY DID THIS TO ME? AN ELABORATE WAY OF STOPPING ME? IF HE CAN MOVE THAN THEY CAN TOO!!! THEY DID THIS TO ME!! THEY DID THIS!! Suddenly I blacked out. The last thing I felt before waking up to a world lacking of color or depth, was something pushing my back and holding down my legs. And me collapsing onto a fence. The last thing I remember after I woke up was wondering around the bottom of a hill screaming bloody murder and trying to find someone who was Looped. Loop. I slowly drudged screaming for someone to notice me. I kept collapsing due to my sudden lack of depth perception. They hate me. They wouldn’t even move now that I have a head injury. A head injury that I don’t even know if I will survive anymore. I have to wonder if what I saw was an illusion. Caused by me like I thought it was. It couldn’t be though. It was so real.. Category:Science Category:Monsters Category:Reality Category:EtherBot